


Silverlit Rebellion

by Bloodkeeper



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood Loss, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Gore, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, potential canon divergence, what the hell is beta reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodkeeper/pseuds/Bloodkeeper
Summary: ***SPOILER WARNING FOR THE ENTIRETY OF THE DOOM FRANCHISE, ESPECIALLY THOSE PERTAINING TO DOOM ETERNAL.***What happens when you live in a planet under a dystopian setting that used to be much livelier (albeit the nature of that planet making it chaotic), work under a race responsible for said dystopia and eventually finding out what they have done to your home and whomever is left of your people?It is only natural that rebellion comes with it! But how can you, a member of an order that has fallen far from grace hope to achieve that, and *especially* when you run machinery and implement coding in them? Would you take the fight directly to the Khan Makyr herself, or would you instead foil her plans involving demon invasions to other worlds to make a statement towards her and her ilk?(Currently on hiatus. Updates will resume at a later date.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Neophyte

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! i'm Supercharger in many places, but my current username is *loosely*(?) based on a tumblr blog i run. this is my first go at a fanfic for a long time (my last fanfic energy was on a personal worldbuilding based on another video game franchise which i sadly scrapped in favor of a revised version of it). it's not perfect and there still can be mistakes here and there, but i try my best!
> 
> this is pretty much my second personal project where i try to continue and not end up cancel stuff myself. 
> 
> that's all about me for now. enjoy!
> 
> (p.s: this fic is based on an old role play blog i have now repurposed for posting new chapters)
> 
> anything bolded is either a place, a person or a term new to the fanfic. this will happen quite a lot unless otherwise stated (e.g bolded usernames for chat log parts, emphasis on someone or something).
> 
> also, more tags and characters will come as the fic progresses. ratings may also change depending on sensitive themes and common triggers involved in the fic.

A **Night Sentinel** was found dead, her armor damaged and signs of heavy injuries littered all around her. It seemed as If she was recently killed, and though the assailant was unknown, it could definitely be the work of a demon. A little boy witnessed the body and recognized her as his mother, kneeling in front of her and weeping his loss. The **Sentinel Civil War** was now coming to a close indeed.

And unfortunately, defeat was reserved for those who remained loyal to their king and the **Great Slayer** himself. The free people of the **Argenta** fell under a trap set up by their own high priests, now mere servants of both the **Khan Makyr** and Hell. Surely, death became ascertained for those who opposed the **Makyrs** ' exposed grip of tyranny. There wasn't any hope for a new monarch to be elected either in the advent of total control by the Makyr race and the **Hell Priests** , with **King Novik** , whom had also opposed the use of **Argent Energy** either missing or dead. 

* * *

Several decades later...

 **Sentinel Prime** , or in the tongue of the Sentinels, _**Prima Argenta**_ stands as the last remaining province and capital of **Argent D'nur**. It would have been great if **Taras Nabad** was still this planet's capital city, but that is now far, far in the past. And like every other provincial city, it more than likely lays desolate. Destroyed even. In one of the quarter halls stands a young woman, whose day is about to begin. 

And you are this woman.

Your name is **Radea Astilla II** , though many refer to you as the **Neophyte** ; A title fitting of your status as a newly recruited Night Sentinel. You are a member of the aforementioned Night Sentinels, an order of warriors whose role is to protect. It is not so restricted to combat alone though, but it is certainly a requirement to have some form of fighting prowess to be part of it. Some of your comrades here take on a profession of their choice, and you are among the Night Sentinels who do. In fact, you are an **engineer** for the city itself! This means you pretty much maintain machinery, including space vessels around the city. Admittedly, however, this is a pretty tedious job, but you're more than willing to put effort into something if it lights up your passion.

You also write and edit **computational coding** on the side, having an excellent grip on inner workings between the Sentinel and Makyr ends of various software from prolonged exposure and learning. This is a quite difficult subject matter to touch without knowing a few things prior, mathematics being one of them. You also wish that you can make your own spin of existing codes-- Or even a new one, if you fancy a challenge. You overheard whispers from some higher-ups that the Khan Makyr has technically free reign of how her people's technology works, even to as far as having the ability to hack into tech held by... As they say, those who oppose her. Alas, almost anything you do when it comes to either engines or coding have to go through _her_ approval first. Bummer.

While you go get yourself dressed after a shower, you reminisce your childhood for a bit. You belong to a family of farmers working just near the outskirts of Sentinel Prime. Your parents live their lives growing crops and tending to local livestock, having no interest towards the Night Sentinels nor will they ever join the order. At first, you thought that they were better off providing food for not just your family, but the whole city. The farm house you lived in is one of the few remaining in the city anyway. As you grew up in there, however, you finally had a clue on why else they refused to join the Night Sentinels. **Your father** , _especially_. You don't fully remember his story by now, but he did say something about how Argent D'nur used to be, and how everything was pretty much ruined for him.

You, your mother and him are what's left of a once numerous Sentinel tribe within this city. **Clan Astilla** used to excel in lightning magic too, to boot, but for reasons pretty much lost to history but you three, they were all but wiped out in the Sentinel Civil War, which occurred in tandem to the **Unholy Crusades**. You are made aware that your grandmother, whose name you share with, was part of the order so long ago. She was an espionage extraordinaire as well, working her wits and cunning to check if there would indeed be treachery among the Argenta and their allies. He, however, could not bear to mention how your grandmother died-- Poor old man broke down crying when he tried to. He, however, managed to tell you in what condition he found her...

And the **_demon_** he saw who was allegedly responsible for the murder. An **_Archvile_**. That was your first clue alright. You'll get to this later when you finish your shift.

Unfortunately, your being of losing yourself in thoughts is interrupted as soon as you hear someone calling from the door. A fellow Night Sentinel has been trying to call for you. 

You check your room's surroundings, and then look out to the window. The star orbiting your planet just started to rise. You were a tad late, but not late enough to miss anything particularly important. But one of your mates next door got a little impatient. At least you had your armor fitted in. You only needed the helmet left.

"Neophyte! We're going to have breakfast before assembly at the hall." The fellow Night Sentinel from the other end of your room's door spoke, loud enough for you to hear. "The Hallmaster's going to be upset if any of us come in late."

"Give me another second, I'm just done wearing armor!" You call back, stuffing the helmet to cover your head and the entirety of your face. You have no time to waste.

* * *

The dining hall is full of fellow Night Sentinels such as yourself. There are some veterans among your ranks, but most of you are either still studying or are fresh out of graduation from the **Night Sentinel Academy**. There are not many educational institutes you can choose from, considering how dystopian Argent D'nur ended up becoming. Most Argenta children are home schooled by their respective parents or guardians nowadays (and only in Sentinel Prime now, mind you), though some with greater fortune would receive tutoring from professionals.

You currently seat yourself on a bench at the ladies' side of the dining hall, your helmet resting by the side. Your breakfast is quite plain and simple-- a glass of water, some sliced fruits, toast and scrambled eggs. You're the kind to start with water and fruits before you eat anything else each meal, as weird as you look in some people's eyes for that. You care nary for what they say-- Each Argenta to their own, right?

"Ey, _Starfruit_." A familiar voice can be head. "Enjoying your food?" 

Of course, it can only come from your best friend. **Lena Modaris** here gave you that nickname from your habit. While it does tick you off, it isn't enough for you to go ballistic over. She is right in front on you, on the opposite bench.

"As I do, _Sleepyhead_." You respond in kind, remarking on her tendency to easily fall asleep. That was back when you were her classmate. "How do the beans taste for you?"

"Pretty good." Lena flashes a smile. "Poor **Skyne** is allergic to them though. He had to go to the infirmary from eating bean soup last week." 

"We really should help him avoid any kind of legume in his diet. Who knows he'd have a worse reaction that normal." You speak after you take a bite of your meal. Breakfast time isn't long, the Hallmaster surely will require everyone to move to the assembly hall once this precious little frame of time is up. You look at Lena. "Got any plans after you finish your shift? I'm going to gather our friends in the hall's recreation room-- Even got it booked for tonight."

Lena perks her head up after she finishes her bowl of beans. "Not in particular, Radea. What's it to you?"

"Well, you know. The usual gossips, info about this place and whatnot." You wish you can state your true purpose, but speaking of anyone who sided with **King Novik** and the Great Slayer during the Sentinel Civil war is _forbidden_ within these territories. "I'll even get the twin lads there!"

"Are you sure **Tygrove** should be included as well?" A frown takes your friend's features. "He's not as like-minded as his twin, **Tybrich**."

"He's still our friend, Lena." You know her concerns, but you also know what you're doing. "He should hear what we all have to say in this matter. Whether he wants to stay with us or stay with those dumb suck-ups after that is up to him. We all make do with our luck, good or bad alike."

Lena can only heave a sigh at this point, looking downward all the while. "I guess you're right. We'll never know what he truly thinks until we hear from him." As soon as she looks defeated though, it fades into a hopeful look. She knows you will still have a day ahead, like she and everyone else does in here. "By the way, best of luck! I hear that your work is not an easy one."

You give a smile to your friend in return. "I appreciate the thought. Thank you, Lena." 

"Anytime, Astilla!"

Breakfast time is almost over. You place inedible leftovers of your food into a nearby waste bin, and kitchen utensils into a nearby basin. The morning assembly should be soon, anyway, and you can't afford to be late. Unfortunately, you can't help but eavesdrop on a conversation.

_"That lady over there has one of the traitors' names. I heard it was her grandmother's."_

_"You mean Radea Astilla? Yeah, I read about 'er on the archives."_

_"The First, mind you. I have no idea why she was branded a traitor in the first place-- But she died during the Sentinel Civil War."_

_"She was one of the King's agents back in the day, as far as I could read into it. Not like it matters now since she died a heretic!"_

_"Damn right. That crone got what's coming to her!"_

_"Things I hope doesn't carry over to her granddaughter."_

You shake your head as the other Sentinel women laugh. They really don't understand your family well, do they? With that said, you hear that another clan has practically gone extinct too. The **Bethians** got the short end of the stick during the final days of the Sentinel Civil War too. Those poor clanspeople-- You share the sentiments of whomever does remain. One of your friends is who is left of **Clan Bethia** , after all. You make a mental note to visit her some time. But for now, that can wait. Gathering in the assembly is far more important at the moment.

* * *

This morning's assembly usually begins with praise towards the Khan Makyr and her ilk, as well as the Hell Priests. Speeches like these were pretty much a novelty to you when you first entered the Night Sentinel Academy, but this gradually not only becomes annoying to you-- It is also _infuriating_ for one reason or another. You are patient with the speaker's antics though; It isn't like he understands better anyway. But dear **Wraiths** , he is unbearable.

Many of the Night Sentinels assembled today will help with the Hallmaster of this specific part of the facility and other parts of it with training academy students. Those with guard duty will be stationed to the entryways of Sentinel Prime, as well as other key locations within it. Some of your comrades (and a few which are your friends personally) are needed in certain fields of profession. As for you? You'll be up for some engineering commissions and patching some security loopholes with digital systems.

This is going to be a long day for you.


	2. Codified Matrices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Radea's first day on her job-- And deceptively simple: She is tasked with computed maintenance. On the job, she also thinks about codes, but in a completely different sense of its meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was i missing my update schedule by weeks? i was missing my update schedule by weeks (and it's due to me falling ill, oof). i really should organize how i post stuff, but i just don't know how to do it properly.
> 
> i mostly hang out on both Discord and on thebloodkeep over at tumblr, but you can also see me link new chapters to my now repurposed blog for these nerds at silverlit-rebellion!

You have left one of the few **Night Sentinel Quarters** you are assigned a place to live within the confines of Sentinel Prime. There used to be a lot of these quarters branching out in the entirety of Argent D'nur when other **City States** were still active. That is already in the far past, however, as all but this one fell during the Sentinel Civil War. It was for crying shame, for you could have otherwise been able to travel to other cities and marvel yourself at what used to be of those places.

Sentinel Prime may have once been the first holy city and former capital of this planet, but you cannot deny the beautiful image of Taras Nabad. That all is sadly only in your head though-- The once magnificent capital city might as well be in shambles right now. Most likely crawling with demons, even.

You snap back to reality from your thoughts. You have some hardware maintenance to perform today, and it specifically relates to the software belonging to some computer terminals scattered around the good parts of the city. Most electronic technologies are by right, property of the Makyrs since their understanding of many tech-related subjects are more extensive than even your own, but for an invading species, they are kind enough to still let your kind use and even tinker around with their makes. Though you cannot help but wonder what these aliens would look like underneath all that white-gold armory with an accent of crimson.

Along with you is a **Makyr Angel** assigned to you as your personal assistant and a sort of custodian to you. **Beila Makyr** has been with you since the last days of your academy years. Seldom would Night Sentinels receive such an honor (or lack thereof to you, personally) to have an overseer, but in your case, you are quite lucky you have her by your side. Or otherwise, it depends.

Most Makyrs are unable to directly disobey their ruler's orders due to major parts of hive-minded nature that they operate under, though they are still free to have unique identities to a certain extent. There was an exception to this rule, however-- The once **Seraph** -ranked member of these beings, **Samur Makyr** had the guts to do things as opposed to what the Khan Makyr would desire. You don't know who Samur is personally nor can you meet him now, but if there is one thing you can give him credit to, it will be his courage to rebel against the very ruler of **Urdak**.

 _"Good morning, Miss Astilla."_ Your companion greets you. There is always an otherworldly twinge to every word she utters, much like the rest of her kind. _"Your director has assigned you with maintenance on the computer terminal codes for today. There are some software structure issues that you'll need to care for before your shift ends."_ It seems that this will be your specific task for the day, according to her.

You nod at the Makyr Angel's briefing for the task you're about to take on for the rest of the day. "Thank you, Beila. I'll ensure that my duties are done to the letter before then." If you could, you would have dropped your formalities, but this is very much required at the moment. You don't want your _**plans**_ to be found out prematurely, do you? "I'll be off to work now. If you need me anywhere at any time, come to me, alright?"

 _"As you wish, Miss. You may do the same with me."_ With that, Beila leaves you to your devices. It is time for you to start working. Sounds easy for someone who just graduated, right? Oh, you wish it was. It isn't though, but you are confident that you can do it.

* * *

You are currently busy tinkering with one of the computer terminals around the library. Its management team told you that there were several bugs that prevented all computerized equipment from working properly. What a way to start your day, you think. You wonder what's making the codes kink out this time...

You take a look at this computer's system coding for anything faulty. Seems like everything is fine so far-- You are familiar with how computers operate, but they are mostly used in spaceships. Computers existing in facilities like libraries are fairly novel to you. You bet the Wraiths that this is the same for pretty much everyone; This city only began utilizing this delicate piece of technology in daily life when you were a mere teenager. Their makes are not as intricate as those of spacecrafts (although it would be cool if at least one is in production or hell, at least an abandoned space station being rediscovered), but they're getting there.

At least computers like these are mostly terminal-based, but a few have graphical interfaces, which probably would be out of your expertise. You will need a fellow code monkey to help you with those. You recall a classmate of yours who studied the same field as you did-- Maybe **Morezza** might be able to help you. He likely is scheduled for work in the same place as you are. You really require extra hands for this particular job in case this will lead to nothing but a world of trouble on your end. 

You spot errors in the library terminal's local connectivity within the code. Was the original coder being incompetent with it, or was it time to update the jumbles of computerized matrices? Or is it something else entirely? It didn't matter, you're here to solve the library's computer problems right now and you'll stop at nothing to do this. Well, aside from break time, of course. You don't want to go down the rest of the day without even a moment of respite.

Nothing budges even when you have typed in some solutions to the messy coding. Now what's this computer terminal's deal? You appear distressed too, enough for **Kaz** to notice by listening to your audible grumbles.

"Hey, Radea. Got caught up by codes being serpentine tying themselves into knots?" About time this guy asks you about your situation. And being humorous while doing it too. "No worries, I'm also dealing with noodles of messy coding. Still trying to find the source of this all right now." That being said... "Wanna iron out these bugs with me?"

In all honesty, you are relieved by his presence. He knows some stuff about programming you don't and help you out with, and you in turn do the same for him. Nothing can ever go too wrong with you both working together. "Hey, Morezza. Thanks for asking-- My head would've exploded trying to figure this out on my own."

"Don't sweat it, doll. I'm all more than happy to help." Kaz gives you a smile before walking over to where you are tinkering with the computer terminal you approached earlier. You were right-- He can see that the cluttered coding bugs were your source of frustration. He suggests that he and you go for the main computer terminal. Who know it might have a clue as to where it went all wrong with all of the library's computers. You and Kaz head to the main computer within the library.

It turns out that there has been a system-wide bug originating from the particular computer that he and you work on. It was a no wonder all other computers lost local connection with each other! This is indeed a peculiar situation and you both will have to delicately deal with this. The whole library would be less than pleased should this issue persist without end. This might take the whole morning to get all of this sorted out, but nothing that someone your expertise can't do! Well, mostly, at best.

You and Kaz get to work solving this jumbled mess of computer software structuring near pronto. Better not botch up this duty on the first day, or you'll never hear the end of it from your superiors.

* * *

The two of you finish your coding job well before noon strikes. It took a while ironing out all the kinks on the main computer before lunch break, and honestly, you and Kaz deserve a well-earned break before you will have to continue for the rest of the day.

You leave the computer room and head to the refreshment corner further downstairs to buy something to eat. Roast meat with bread and some Violet Lettuce one of your absolute favorites when it comes to food. This particular library has been where you spend some of your time since the Sentinel Academy days; You used to come here to read and study for your subjects, and even more when you were taking your tests and exams. You occasionally hung out with your friends here too, whether you would be chilling out with them or gather in groups to study together. You miss those times. If you could gather her with your friends again whenever all of you are free, it would be good. Libraries, however are only open from 8 AM to 11 PM on weekdays, and from 8 AM to 4 PM on weekends.

That is enough reflection on your academy days and how you plan to relive some of it. You think back on the days before the fall of the Sentinels from what you've learned during history classes so long ago. What did it feel like to be a pre-fall Argenta? What did the people of those days do? There are so many topics about this that if there is someone else accompanying you, you will be rambling all hour about it without much break. Well, either to the delight or dismay of some of your friends and classmates back in the day. Lena, Tybrich and Teva were more than willing to entertain your thoughts, but **Wulf** , Ethed, **Brytha** and Tygrove just... Didn't want to hear too many of that. Especially Tygrove, but what can you do?

You also think back to the story of the Outlander who arrived here in Argent D'nur, though many of your kind now refer to him as the Great Slayer. You ponder at how the Argenta responded to his arrival, what sort of trials he had to go through, and how he became one of the greatest warriors your planet could ever wish for. Your kind wasn't really all too fond of anyone outside the known territories, let alone someone who presumably came from another world.

How he got through all of those hardships shouldered upon him was something you could only ask him personally. Unfortunately for you, the aforementioned man is not here and Sentinel Prime is under Makyr control. Yet another unpleasant thought on your end. But isn't he technically still a sort of ruler here? After all, **spilling Sentinel blood without approval** means either **banishment** or **death** , depending on the culprit's choice, that is. Either way, you are still curious about how it all happened between him and the people of that particular age-- How he could assimilate into a place and culture otherwise foreign to him that time. He does look humanoid alright-- Nothing alien aside from his homeworld, language and perhaps even culture. At this rate, it would have been more fitting to call him an _Outworlder_ instead, before he became who he is now, that is. Perhaps this is far-fetched, but meeting him even for only a split second would be great.

You wish your planet still stuck to the codes they used to hold on to, not whatever those pompous, oversized aliens put upon your kind now. Before you can dwell further on your thoughts though, your personal digital assistant device rings a short notification tune. Much has changed since the fall of the Sentinels, but for all the bad things that had happened, there still are some good things that come out of it, and that one is being the fact that you can now communicate with other people from several distances away. These devices are basically a reverse engineering of one of those strange equipment the Slayer had with him back in the day. That original device was a pain to work with, which is only now something that came out of it got to a handful of Night Sentinels for the past few years. Again, Argenta culture is still tightly adhered to mostly traditional matrices and too much crossing beyond certain technological thresholds can weaken your kind severely in some fashion or another. This kind of stuff can only circulate within some Night Sentinels chosen to test it out, yourself included.

You ought to reply now though. Can't keep a contact waiting, can you?

 **skullcrusher:** ay rad gal

 **skullcrusher:** enjoying yer lunch?

 **Neophyte_Engine:** Oh, it's you, Ethed!

 **Neophyte_Engine:** And yes, I'm enjoying my lunch, as a matter of factly.

 **Neophyte_Engine:** How's the recovery going?

 **skullcrusher:** bleeehh

 **skullcrusher:** still hells of nauseous

 **skullcrusher:** i told the damn cafe not to add any beans to my meal this morning

 **skullcrusher:** and what do i get?

 **skullcrusher:** them NOT forkin' listening ta me

 **skullcrusher:** highly tempted to sue the _spec-vil-dura_ responsible for this

 **Neophyte_Engine:** I am terribly sorry for your predicament. I hope you can recover as soon as you can.

 **skullcrusher:** thanks missy

 **skullcrusher:** yer tha best lass

 **Neophyte_Engine:** Aww, shucks. No problem, of course!

 **Neophyte_Engine:** Will you eat something after your're done dealing with an upset stomach though?

 **Neophyte_Engine:** Got to stay filled throughout the day.

 **skullcrusher:** yeah, but not now

 **skullcrusher:** still not feeling too WELL

 **skullcrusher:** sev

 **Neophyte_Engine:** You know that Tybrich or Tygrove will kill you for making fun of their surnames, don't you?

 **skullcrusher:** haha i'd like ta see those no guts try

 **skullcrusher:** but in all seriousness

 **skullcrusher:** 's not like they'll find this convo

 **skullcrusher:** it's one on one between us unless ya slip up and let this chat log be visible to them via the pda

 **Neophyte_Engine:** Right you are, Skyne.

 **Neophyte_Engine:** Anyway, will you still attend, well... The meeting?

 **skullcrusher:** i'll try

 **skullcrusher:** though if none of this allergic giant carp subsides, i'll have ta call meself off the meeting

 **skullcrusher:** anyway i have ta go

 **skullcrusher:** take care o' yerself, radea

 **Neophyte_Engine:** You too, Ethed. See you around!

You end the conversation with your friend and shut the PDA's screen to darkness before keeping it in one of the pockets on your storage belt. It is still on though, so you can flicker the screen alight once more and work with it. You still have time before your the next part of your shift begins. After this, you will have to respond to another task after lunch is over.

It is no better time than now to head out of the library with your meal finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (the following phrases will be from a Sentinel conlang that I'm helping a roleplay mutual build):
> 
>  **Spec-vil-dura** = Dumbasses. Plural form of **Spec-vil-dur** , which likewise translates to Dumbass.


End file.
